Pan, Daughter of Gohan
by x se
Summary: (One-Shot) Gohan loves Videl, and has a wonderful night with her. When he wakes up, she's gone. Almost a year later, a baby is at Gohan's doorstep. Eighteen years later, Gohan is dead and Pan meets her mom. What will happen?


**Pan, Daughter of Gohan and Videl**

Son Gohan was the happiest person alive. He had the best night of his life with his one and only true love, Satan Videl. He had told her how he felt shortly after the Buu incident. However, when Gohan woke up, the object of his affections was nowhere to be seen. Instead, there was a note in her hand writing.

Dear Gohan

Look, I know this may be hard to believe, but I only did that to repay you for teaching me how to fly. I'm sorry Gohan, but Sharpner is the one for me. I hope we can be friends though. See ya at school.

Videl

Gohan was shocked. He had thought Videl felt the same about him that he felt about her. He was wrong. Gohan didn't return to school that day, and this angered his mother, Chi Chi. Then, when Gohan was sleeping, she found the note. The next day, she told Gohan it was okay if he didn't return to school.

About ten months passed, and Gohan was only still alive because his father, Son Goku, force fed him Senzu Beans every day. Goku had started growing a Senzu tree not too long after Buu. Gohan wanted to stop living, as he didn't have a reason to anymore. Until one day that is. One day changed everything...

"Gohan!" wailed Goten. "Please play with me Trunks and Marron! Please!"

"No Goten..." said Gohan in his monotone voice. "Go play, okay?"

"Fine..." muttered Goten. "You're no fun anymore..."

Gohan sighed. He didn't want to be fun anymore, he wanted to be dead, but no one understood. He heard a knock on the door, and heard Goten answer it and yell. "GOHAN! GET DOWN HERE!"

"What could this be about?" wondered Gohan as he walked down the stairs. He saw a basket in Goten's arms, which was thrust into Gohan's hands. There was a small bundle with another letter on top.

Gohan,

Look Gohan. I'm not sure why you can't get over me, but just do it and come back to school. Anyway, this is something that I want you to take care of. I didn't get an abortion or anything, but I refuse to keep her. You name her. So here.

Videl.

Gohan was perplexed by the note, so he lifted the blanket and gasped. There, in the basket, was a baby girl. The girl had black air and was sleeping peacefully. Gohan's eyes shown with love and he had found his reason to live.

"Hello, Son Pan..." said Gohan with a true, genuine smile. "Welcome to your home..."

Soon, fourteen years passed. Gohan was the best father anyone could imagine. Pan was the happiest girl in the world, even though she knew her father was actually very sad deep down. Then, on the day that one Satan Videl announced she was to be Pencil Videl, the man known as Son Gohan died of a broken heart. His mother, Son Chi Chi, followed him in the next year, and two years after the, the legendary Son Goku passed on. Pan was a 17 year old now, living with her Uncle, Son Goten, and his wife, Son Marron. Pan had discovered her father's journals, and the two letters written to him by Videl. When Pan turned 18, she decided she needed to move to the city, because living in the mountains with her uncle and aunt was too painful. So, she entered the World Martial Arts Competition...

"Name?" asked the monk.

'I can't tell them my real name, because then they would know I was related to... My grampa...' "Napnos". said Pan as she walked away from the monk to the machine for the preliminaries. She noticed a black haired woman and a blonde man were up in the stands with the great Hercule and a fat pink creature. 'Why is that Hercule guy so famous anyway? Papa beat Cell, and Grampa beat the Buu monster... And he was too young when the Freeza monster was around... And his power level's really low anyway... That woman has a high power, but Aunt Marron's is a hundered times higher...'

"Napnos goes onto the tournament!" yelled the monk. Pan walked into the waiting area, and looked at the wall. Tears came to her eyes when she saw the picture from one of the last tournaments. It showed the Great Saiyaman, and the rest of the tournament entrants of the tournament when Buu happened.

"Papa... Grampa..." stammered Pan, and she broke into sobs. The woman Pan had seen earlier walked over to Pan.

"What's wrong miss?" asked the woman.

"N-Nothing..." said Pan as she wiped her tears on her purple Gi. It was a duplicate of the one her father used to wear long ago, with a black under part.

"You sure?" asked the woman.

"YES!" snapped Pan angrily. "Leave me alone..."

"O-Okay..." said the woman.

"We will begin the World Martial Arts Competition!" yelled a monk over the loud speakers. Pan made her way outside. "And in the first round, we have Napnos and Pencil Videl!"

When Pan heard "Videl", she stopped dead in her tracks. The woman from earlier made her way to the ring.

"What's wrong miss?" called Videl.

"You..." stammered Pan. She pointed at Videl, her power rose dramatically. "YOU!"

"What about me?" asked Videl.

"YOU ARE THE BITCH WHO KILLED MY FATHER!" roared Pan angrily, she flew at Videl and slammed her into the ring. The crowd gasped as Pan began to ruthlessly and blindly attack Videl, who was only able to dodge because Pan was in a blind rage.

"What are you talking about?" asked Videl. 'There is something fammiliar about this girl's power... But what?'

"You are a heartless person, know that?" spat Pan angrily. Videl looked confused and Pan finally stopped. The crowd was watching in horor. "Do you know who I am? DO YOU!?"

"N-No..." stammered Videl. "Napnos, r-right?"

"No." spat Pan as her hair turned blonde and rose, becoming spiky. Her eyes turned aqua, but were filled with malice and rage. "I am... SON PAN!"

"S-Son...?" stammered Videl. 'But that means that... I'm that girl's... Oh dear Kami...' "You... Gohan's...?"

"Never, EVER SPEAK MY FATHER'S NAME!" roared Pan as tears rolled down her face. "He was a great man, and you tore out his heart, you WORTHLESS BITCH!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Videl. "How.. How is Gohan?"

"Nerd Boy!?" exclaimed Sharpner from the side of the ring. All attention was on him. "That little freak? Saiyaman and the Gold FIghter? THAT Nerd Boy Gohan? Why would you people care, that little faggo-"

"NEVER BADMOUTH MY FATHER!" roared Pan as she apearedoutside of the ring, Sharpner's neck in her hands. She squeezed. "Okay bastard, quiz time. if Videl left you, what would you do?"

"Move on. There are tons of other girls." said Sharpner coolly, earning him a punch in the stomach.

"So, what you are telling me is you don't truly love her?" asked Pan. "You wouldn't try to get her back, or try to kill yourself, or rather be alone then without her? If she left you with your child, what would you do?"

"Orphanage..." stammered Sharpner nervously.

"Okay then..." muttered Pan, her eyes glinting. She drew her hand back, and in it a glowing ball of ki began to form.

"PAN!" yelled a voice. "That is enough!"

"What's going on...?" said Videl as a man with spiky black hair flew down and tackled Pan and was now restraining her from going at Sharpner.

"What are you doing?" aksed the man angrily.

"That bitch on the ring is VIDEL!" yelled Pan angrily. The crowd gasped atPan's comment.

"Is that so?" asked the man. Videl and Pan nodded. The man glared at her. "Have fun Pan."

"Thanks Uncle Goten!" exclaimed Pan as she flew at Videl.

"Wait!" yelled Videl as she coughed up blood. "If I really hurt Gohan, let me talk to him! Please!"

"THATS IT!" yelled Goten as his hair flashed blonde. "Don't you speak my brothers name!"

"Where is he?" continued Videl.

"He died you little bitch!" yelled Pan.

"H-How...?" asked Videl.

"Of a broken heart..." spat Pan as she prepared to fire an attack that would erase Videl for ever and all eternity. "Ka... Me... Ha..."

"PAN!" yelled a voice from behind her.

"Me..." continued Pan, and was about to fire when a figure appeared in front of her. "P-Papa...? But... You, and... DADDY!"

Pan grabbed the man and wrapped him in a hug, while Goten's jaw fell to the ground and the audience stared in confusion.

"It's okay sweetie..." comforted Gohan as he rubbed his daughter's back while she sobbed into his chest. "Ssshhh... It's okay..."

"I missed you papa..." said Pan after she wiped her tears and stared into her fathers face. Gohan kissed her on the forehead.

"I get one day alive, remember?" said Gohan. "I told you about that. The Buu story?"

"I... re-remenber Papa..." said Pan.

"Gohan, is that you?" stammered Videl. Gohan looked at her, however, in other World he had prepared in case he had to see her, so his gaze showed no emotion. He knew she would never care for him, and he also knew he would never move on.

"Yes." replied Gohan monotone.

"I-I'm sorry...?" said VIdel.

"Your a little late..." replied Gohan. He picked up his daughter. "Come on Pan, let's get you home..."

Gohan and Goten went into the air, and Gohan flew away. Goten however, stayed for a minute.

"Be warned Videl..." muttered Goten. "Pan will be back now that she knows where to find you. Once Gohan goes back to other world... She will make you pay for causing Gohan so much pain, and if Gohan convinces her otherwise, i may just do it for her... But then again, I'm a nice guy..."

However, up in Other World, the Kais used an ancient spell, that brought Gohan, Goku and Chi Chi back to life. Pan was overjoyed by this, and the family was reunited once again. Eventually, The Sons and Breifs contacted each other, and an enourmous Capsule Corp party was being held in honor of the reborn...

"So how was Other World Papa?" asked Pan excitedly, she had been acting like a happy little girl since her father had come back.

"It was okay..." said Gohan. "But I missed you Panny."

"I missed you too Papa!" said Pan. "Why didn't you let me kill Videl?"

"Oh..." said Gohan darkly. "Well, I got over her. She obviously wasn't as nice as I thought she was if she could break someone like she did me. But she didn't deserve to die. be-be cause a part of me still loves her... No, what am i saying? i love her. But she doesn't love me... But still, I got the best daugher in the world. And you're the best thing there is anyway, so why ask for more?"

"That's great daddy!" exclaimed Pan as she gave her father a huge hug.

However, Videl had been listening to the conversation, and had hidden herself in a tree above the father-daughter duo, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I really screwed up..." said Videl to herself as she snuck out of the room. "I had no idea I hurt Gohan so badly... How can I make up for it though...?"

A few days later, Gohan and Pan recieved a strange gift. Gohan and Pan each got money, and Pan got eigthteen years worth of Christmas and Birthday presents. Gohan and Pan were confused, till they read the letter that came with the gifts.

Gohan and Pan

I am so sorry for hurting you two, and probably the rest of your family, so much. I realize now that what I did was horrible, ad i hope that you can forgive me. Maybe not now, but someday. Also, Pan, your words at the tournament made me realize something. Thank you.

Satan Videl

"Satan...?" said Gohan in confusion.

The next day, it was all over the news. Satan Videl had divorced Pencil Sharpner. She said that she didn't love him, and he obviously didn't love her. A few weeks later, it was found out that Sharpner had been seeing over five different women on the side when he was still married to Videl.

Three years later...

"Please?" asked Gohan.

"No." replied Pan, though she was lying and Gohan culd tell.

"Fine. You can't have any of the cake." said Gohan with a smirk.

"FINE!" yelled Pan. "I'll go to damned the wedding!"

"Thank you Pan." said Gohan.

"I can't believe after all that happened, you end up marrying Videl..." muttered pan.

"She's your mom you know..." replied Gohan sternly. Pan shrugged.

"Granma Chi Chi and Aunt Marron were better..." muttered pan.

"Well, at least your going..." muttered Gohan. "Go check on the flower girl, kay?"

Pan grinned and went to find her cousins. She found the twins and thier older brother ki blasting the rocks. Goru, the older one, was to be the ring bearer, and Golin, the girl twin, was to be the flower girl. Goji, extremely smart for a three year old, had something else up his sleeve.

At the wedding...

"I do!" cheered Videl happily.

"You may now kiss the bride." said the reverend. As Videl and Gohan kissed, a small voice yelled

"NOW!"

Then, the three children of Goten and Marron began firing ki blasts into the air, making fire works. Pan laughed and flew over to them and joined in the fun.

"So that's what they were up to!" exclaimed Goten while laughing hysterically. "No wonder Goji wasn't upset when we said he couldn't be a part of the wedding..."

"Golin! Quit it!" yelled Goji from behind the building.

"No!" yelled Goji's twin sister.

"Guys..." said 9 year old Goru warningly.

"It's his/her fauwt!" yelled Goji and Golin.

"You blew up the tree together!" yelled Goru.

"No!" yelled both twins. "You did! MOMMY! DADDY! GOWU BWEW UP A TWEE!"

"I can't wait till you two have more kids..." said Goten with a smile. Videl and Gohan sweat dropped and Chi Chi started yelling about grandchildren. Pan burst out laughing and Goru ran after the twins trying to stop them from getting into more trouble.

The End

I don't know where this came from. Just an idea I had, one I had to write. Just like Goten's Misery. I'm not sure whether I'm going to put that up, but here's what it's about.

**Goten decides to tell Marron he loves her. Thanks to an intervention of Trunks, she goes for him before he can tell her. A while later, trunks proposes. Goten's best friends, 17 and Pan, try to help, but in the end, he kills himself. That's only the first bit though, I'm not gonna go into the whole story. I'd appreciate it if you tell me if I should put it up or not in your reviews. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading (and hopefully) reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and what not. Though I don't think disclaimers are necessary, cause this is _FANFICTION_ .net. Ah well, here it is anyway…**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
